Ibuki vs Valentine
Kunoichis that are spies duke it out to be a true ninja Boomstick: female ninjas their pretty good Wiz: their known as kunoichi Boomstick: their still pretty damn awesome like ibuki a young ninja-in-training Wiz: valentine the last surviving member of the Last Hope Boomstick: he’s wiz and i’m boomstick Wiz: and it’s our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to see who would win a death battle Ibuki Wiz: some ninjas come in all shape and sizes Boomstick: and some can be kids like ibuki Wiz: Even though Ibuki is a well-trained ninja, she is still a normal teenage girl, and states on several occasions that she finds her ninja garments ugly and her daily training strange. Boomstick: hey at least she looks pretty awesome in it. Ibuki seems to be well in touch with modern pop culture and self awareness Wiz: Ibuki seems to take her ninja training more seriously (although her mirror match quote suggests she still finds it irksome), but still makes mistakes (such as almost falling off a cliff while talking on her cellphone, for example) and has many moments of not using her head. She is also glad to return home when her story mode is completed. Boomstick: She also seems to have a little bit more maturity and battle sense than her SF4 era self, as she can call out some characters like Sagat and even shows some more levelheadedness when talking about Kage (although she still usually has her own bubbly winquotes usually). Hey being a teen ninja doesn’t mean you can’t have fun Wiz: Alex is the only "boy" Ibuki has shown anything resembling a hint of attraction to; however, though she calls him a "macho stud" in a win quote, she is mainly expressing her disappointment in his loss of "power instinct". Boomstick: at least its better than sasuke’s realtionship Wiz: In-universe, it seems she is not taken too seriously as a fighter. Many characters tend to mention how she lacks some attributes. Characters like Chun-Li and Ken saying she needs to focus more, Kolin talks about how not worth remembering her fights are with her, Balrog not taking her seriously pre and post fight, and Kazuya Mishima straight up telling her that she is the worst ninja he has ever faced. The only characters who do not verbally accost her are characters who are among the nicer end like Menat, or pre-established friends like Elena and Karin. Boomstick: Ibuki is a young girl from Japan who lives in a village entirely composed of ninjas, hidden from society's watchful eyes, where she has trained in the deadly art of ninjutsu since childhood. After doing the same routine everyday and attending a school for ninjas, she wishes to live like a normal schoolgirl. Her best friend is her classmate, Sarai. Ibuki also has a pet tanuki named Don. a good amount of joy Wiz: Ibuki sneaks away from her clan's summer training camp to compete in S.I.N's tournament, in order to meet cool and handsome guys. When the tournament is over, she realizes that she is going to be late for camp and attempts to sneak back in as if nothing had happened. However, she is caught by one of the camp's instructors Boomstick: hey she’s still a rookie teen give her a break Wiz: Ibuki has finally finished her ninja assignment and receives a call from Sakura, whom she met and befriended. She informs Ibuki of a party invitation sent from her rival, Karin Kanzuki. Ibuki replies that she hasn't read it yet, because she almost fell through a roof while she was getting home to the ninja village, so Sakura tells her to travel to the Kanzuki Estate by plane. Before hanging up, Sakura tells Ibuki that she can't come due to a scheduling conflict. Ibuki reflects on what she should wear to the party and how she's never met Karin before. Boomstick: After arriving at the Kanzuki Estate, Ibuki is excited to get to the party. However, she is ambushed by Birdie and forced to fight him. After defeating Birdie, Ibuki tells him that she also has an invitation to the party. Karin intervenes and scolds Birdie for his rudeness to her guest. Karin and Ibuki introduce themselves, and both have heard of the other from Sakura's stories. Karin then engages Ibuki in a fight, telling her this will be her introduction. A starter’s pack Wiz: After the fight, Karin informs Ibuki that she is interested in working with Ibuki's ninja clan, and that she had invited her as per the clan's recommendation. Karin states that the contract has already been approved by the Glade of Ninjas, and while Ibuki initially refuses to sign it, she is enticed by Karin's promise that her parties always attract handsome men. Boomstick: gotta keep looking good. After the party, Ibuki reflects on all the people she has encountered since leaving her village, notably among them her argument with R. Mika. She is seen conversing on the phone with her friend, Sarai, as she returns home to her village, satisfied with her experiences. Wiz: Ibuki appears in the end of R. Mika's character story, in which she rejects R. Mika's offer of "muscle training", stating that she can't learn anything from someone who is overly passionate and bossy. This angers R. Mika, who asks if she had listened to anything she said; Ibuki responds by saying she was shouting too much so she tuned her out. Boomstick: Mika says Ibuki is arrogant, and Ibuki refutes this by saying she has worked with the Kanzuki family for longer than Mika. The argument between the two continues as the story ends. Will it ever end Wiz: In Abigail's character story, Ibuki encounters Abigail and mistakes his car noises for a fart. She is so disgusted that she fights Abigail, though Abigail wins, referring to Ibuki as a "Compact car with a little tank"(which could be a reference to her status as a smaller fighter with low health throughout her SF existence). Boomstick: In Zeku's character story, Ibuki meets Zeku, in his younger form, who is promoting the arts of Bushinryu. Ibuki mistakes Zeku for a salesman, but Zeku corrects her and offers her a chance to to join his group. After being defeated by Zeku, he shows his present form as an elderly ninja, much to Ibuki's disappointment. She turns down his offer. It might be better to do that Wiz: Ibuki is seen at the Kanzuki Estate with Birdie, watching a tag team match between Zangief and R. Mika against Alex and Laura. The screen suddenly shuts off, a result of the electromagnetic pulse caused by Shadaloo's Black Moons. Karin decides to travel to New York to find out who is responsible for the activation of the Black Moons, and Ibuki goes with her. After returning to the Kanzuki Estate, Ibuki is seen having an argument with R. Mika, while Karin and Cammy discuss the plan to stop Shadaloo. The estate is suddenly attacked by Shadaloo agents, among them Decapre and Marz. After defeating them, Karin threatens Ibuki and Mika with the same punishment unless they stop fighting. Boomstick: During the first infiltration of the Shadaloo base, Ibuki and R. Mika continue to argue, until they are confronted by Balrog and Ed, who managed to get one of the chess pieces that control the Black Moons from Zangief. Ibuki is the first to fight Balrog, her ninjutsu skills are not sufficient to beat him. Mika then engages him, but she also fails. The two then team up and succeed in overpowering him. Ed tries to use his Psycho Power to stop them, and Ibuki uses a smoke bomb to distract both of them. Wiz: She and Mika take the chess piece and escape, finally being reunited with Karin and her butler, Shibasaki. Karin takes the chess piece and goes on ahead, while Ibuki and R. Mika wait for the rescue helicopter to arrive. Karin returns with Chun-Li, and both are being chased by Abel, who has been brainwashed by Bison's Psycho Power. Zangief appears and knocks Abel out with a Spinning Piledriver, then proudly flexes his muscles. Ibuki is disgusted, yet Mika is amazed. Boomstick: In the final assault against Shadaloo, Ibuki is hesitant about jumping out of a helicopter, as she is afraid of heights. Nevertheless, Dhalsim pushes her out. During the mission, Ibuki and Mika fight off Shadaloo soldiers, and they watch Zangief's fight against Satsuki. Ibuki becomes worried and tells Zangief to watch out for Satsuki's sword, but to her surprise, the blade shatters when it hits Zangief's muscles. Ibuki is last seen with the other fighters, watching Shadaloo's destruction. Wiz: As a ninja, Ibuki is skilled in ninjutsu; specifically its curriculum of martial arts. Unlike Guy, her style emphasizes a more traditional depiction, like that of ninjutsu found in the regions of Iga and Koga, utilizing kicks, grabs, speed, agility and accuracy for an aggressive and deadly approach. Somewhat interestingly, Ibuki is the only playable character who uses pure ninjutsu (as others such as Vega use only elements of the art). Boomstick: Ibuki has many mobility options and pre-SFV had many anti projectile options like EX Neckbreaker. She tends to have many multi hitting attacks. While she generally does below average damage a player with good execution can do multiple 1 frame in a combo to match most of the cast. Her Raida tends to have unique properties, being immune to command throws in the IV series, being the only 2 frame non super special in Street Fighter X Tekken, and having anti back technical mechanics of command grabs despite it's hitbox being classified as a strike. Wiz: Ibuki's fighting style is characterized by her speed and agility. Several of her special moves are useful in both closing distance and evading her foe and/or their attacks: her Hien, for example, is capable of letting her jump over most projectiles while following up with a vaulting kick, and her Kasumi Gake can allow her to pass through opponents entirely, giving her the potential to set up confusing cross-ups (or the potential to just confuse in general). Boomstick: While she may not be as strong as other characters, Ibuki's attacks hit fast, and like other characters from the Street Fighter III series, she possesses Target Combos which allow her to chain several normal moves in less than seconds. Make sense since she’s a ninja Wiz: These combos are really not easy to perform though, especially her punch combos, where she has very low range in. Her speed and agility also often can be rather confusing for the one who actually plays her. Some of her special moves like the Tsuijigoe basically do no damage alone and put the player into situations where she becomes extremely vulnerable, and these moves have very similar input commands as some of her others, but are only good for totally different situations. Boomstick: Other specials also require good timing and aiming to actually hit something, instead of attacks which just go straight forward. This means to play effectively with her, the player really must be able to play very controlled and have very good reflexes, otherwise the player won't have much success with her. Ibuki: My super move can break your heart! ...Just kidding! Tee-hee! Valentine Boomstick: nurses are a big thing these days. Especaily if you’re a badass ninja Wiz: like valentine she’s an example Boomstick: As her bio suggests, little is truly known about Valentine apart from her service as a Last Hope operative and servant of the Skullgirl. Her motive to join the Skullgirl was chiefly out of self-preservation, but also in the hopes of researching the powers that control the Skull Heart behind enemy lines. Despite taking orders from higher powers, Valentine's actions are largely influenced by her own personal agenda. Like doing drugs Wiz: What precious little that is known about Valentine is evidenced in her story mode and combat dialogue. She often comes across as impersonal and condescending, with little emotional fluctuation. She does not hesitate to resort to murder and, aside from feeling slight guilt toward Painwheel, has no real morality. Boomstick: As mentioned prior Valentine had a tendency to go against orders from her superiors to pursue what she feels is right. Patty refers to Valentine as an overachiever with a big ego, Easter, though jokingly, backs this claim up. Wiz: Valentine has shown a fondness for medical science and learning, and often refers to her own actions as parts of "experiments" or "research". This is especially apparent when she encounters Ms. Fortune, and becomes intrigued to Ms. Fortune's paradoxical existence to the point of attacking her with the intent of cutting her open. Boomstick: damn talk about crazy multilation Wiz: Valentine lost her eye in the incident that destroyed Lab 7. The cross in her remaining eye is result from the lab's experimental drug test, as the team were not only in charge of the tests but test subjects themselves. The scar on her lips existed prior to the attack. Boomstick: well there’s no shargian or melliunum eye to replace that Wiz: Valentine’s “superhuman” feats can be attributed to her ninja skills, and she is able to exceed certain human limits due to Lab 7’s modifications. Her counter animation is most likely an illusion or a body double. Boomstick: or in naruto terms shadow clone jutsu Wiz: Valentine used to be second-in-command of the Last Hope before the rest of the group were wiped out; prior to this incident Christmas was the leader. Valentine got along with the Last Hope members, getting along with Hallow the best but also having a small rivalry with Christmas. Boomstick: ok what’s with the last hope memebers having holiday name were they inspired to use those name after listing to “it’s thanksgiving” Goes to lyrics about talking about hoildays Boomstick: see what i mean Wiz: Valentine is the only survivor of the Last Hope, a group of special Anti-Skullgirl Labs operatives. Before meeting their end at the hands of the Skullgirl, the Last Hope worked for the mysterious Lab Zero and performed duties ranging from reconnaissance and sabotage to advanced research. Boomstick: Now Valentine dutifully serves the Skullgirl, carrying out her will from the shadows. She keeps to herself, so much of her true nature and personality are unknown. Which might be a good thing because we may not know some secrets that we may not want to know about Wiz: Upon defeating the Skullgirl, Valentine reaches a dead end. Knowing that wishing back Last Hope could only end in disaster, Valentine chooses instead to become the Skullgirl, which the Skull Heart grants without hesitation. Painwheel appears in the catacombs shortly after, only to find the Skull Heart gone along with Valentine. She picks up the bonesaw Valentine left behind, and looks up to a hole in the caverns. Boomstick: Valentine fights like a classic ninja, using acrobatics, a variety of hospital-themed weapons, and a few ninjutsu-based techniques. Her fighting style emphasizes air attacks and combos to compensate for the fairly low damage output of her individual strikes. Hospital ninja Wiz: Valentine's primary weapon is a large bonesaw holstered in the pack on her waist. The large crosses on her legs can be used as throwing stars or enhancements to her kicks, being able to move along her legs and spin rapidly. Another of Valentine's weapons is a large IV pole with sharp points on both ends, which she can use to slash and stab her opponents. She also has a seemingly-unlimited supply of scalpels and syringes to use on her enemies, as well as a number of chemicals that can be delivered through the latter. Valentine: Time to operate! Boomstick: and kids this is why you need to take your shots Death Battle conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Ninja' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Crich21